Meet My Little Sister
by Storylover474
Summary: Tamaki Suoh has a sister! Apparently her name's Aki Cantrelle. She's been traveling the world for the past eight years, and Tamaki forgot about her. But when she is taken for ransom, what will Tamaki do? In this story, characters are going to be a little OOC


I reached the huge school of Ouran Academy. I haven't been to this place forever. Now all I need to do is find my big brother and surprise him. Dad was actually the one who wanted me to come back from America. I don't know why, it was a fun place there. As I was walking, I saw big brother and who I guess was his friends. I ran up to him.

"Tamaki Suoh," I said all professionally. He and his friends looked at me.

"How do you know the boss?" two boys, who I think were twins, asked. I tried not to laugh.

"Tamaki Suoh I can't believe you don't remember me!" I said pouted, giving them puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know any middle schoolers," Tamaki said. I went into what I call my depressing wall.

"Wow Tama-chan, she's just like you," a small boy said. Now he looked like he should be in middle school.

"I can't believe you don't know me," I mumbled.

"Let's see, long light brown hair with blonde highlights, violet eyes, your short…nope can't say I know you," Tamaki said. Kyoya wacked him in the head. I know I can count on Kyoya to remember me.

"Tamaki, you idiot, that's your little sister," Kyoya said pushing up his glasses. The five of them dropped their jaws.

"Aki?" Tamaki asked. I gave him a hug.

"The one and only!" I said happily.

"Boss, you never told us you had a sister," one of the twin said. I looked at him.

"Yep! Aki Cantrelle Suoh at your service," I said giving a little bow. "Now, other than Kyoya, I don't know any of you boy's names. May I please have an introduction? The small boy came next to me. He was a few inches taller than me. I sighed; I wish my growth spurt will come soon.

"I'm Mitsukuni Hananozuka Third year. And that's Takashi Morinozuka same grade as me. You can call us Hunny and Mori!" Hunny said.

"Nice to meet you," I said. The twins were next. One was on my left, one was on my right.

"I'm Hikaru," the one on my left said.

"And I'm Kaoru," the other one said.

"We're in First year," they said together.

Hi Kaoru nice to meet you. Now will you please get off of me," I begged trying to pull them off of me.

"Tamaki help," I whined.

"You devils get off my Sueur," Tamaki said pulling them off of me.

"Thanks Tamaki," I said smiling.

"So Aki, where have you been for the past eight years?" Kyoya asked as we walked into the building.

"Well when I turned eight I started studying different languages, which I succeeded in. After that, I traveled the world to different places like Germany, Switzerland, Greece, like that. I was in America when Daddy called and told me to come back to Japan," I explained.

"And you haven't grown since?" Tamaki asked. I went into my depressing wall.

"That's just cruel," I mumbled.

"Yep, that's definitely the boss' sister," Hikaru said.

"Shut up Hikaru," I mumbled.

"How did you know I was Hikaru?" he asked.

"Lucky guess," I said getting up. We entered the school. It was a huge school. They turned into a hall and stopped at a door.

"Music Room #3?" I asked following them.

"We have a host club you know," Hunny said.

"Really? That's cool, I guess," I said unsure to how I was supposed to respond to that.

"BOO!" something or somethings said behind me.

"Kyaa!" I screamed jumping up. I turned to see the twins laughing.

"She said kyaa," Hikaru said laughing.

"Oh you are just an idioten! Ich casi habia un enfarte!" I yelled at them. Everyone except Kyoya stared at me.

"What does that mean?" Hunny asked confused.

"Idiot, I almost had a heart attack. When I get mad, I start talking in different languages," I explained playing with shirt.

"Ich and idioten is German, casi habia un is Spanish, and enfarte is Portuguese," Kyoya explained typing on his computer. I gave him a smile.

"So Aki-chan, do you like cake?" Hunny asked.

"I love cake! Especially strawberry cake! Yum!" I said twirling around.

"Do you like mischief?" the twins asked. I gave them a sly smile.

"Love doing pranks," I said smiling.

"Boss you have a good sister!" they said giving him thumbs up.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I want to be called by my middle name Cantrelle. It sounds prettier than Aki."

"Aki, your name is perfectly fine," Tamaki said patting my head. I gave a huge sigh. I looked at him making my puppy dog eyes. I stuck out my lip, making it even cuter.

"Aw Cantrelle your so adorable," Tamaki said twirling me around. I started laughing.

"OK, ok. What class am I in? I think it's 1A," I mumbled.

"That's our class!" the twins said each one grabbing one of my arms.

"Bye frère!" I yelled being pulled away. They dragged me through the hallways, where I was being stared at. Maybe because I wasn't in uniform yet. I played with my sky blue tank top and jeans. White sneakers were on my feet.

"Um, Hikaru and Kaoru," I started. They turned to me. "Can I have a uniform?" I asked motioning to my outfit.

"Oh right. We're on it," Kaoru said pulling, or more like dragging, me somewhere. Hikaru went off to who knows where. Finally, we reached a supply room. Kaoru pushed me into the supple room, and Hikaru opened the door and handed me a girl's uniform.

"Is there a light in here?" I asked.

"Nope," they answered. I gave a sigh and put on the uniform. The dress made me look like a cupcake. I walked out of the supply room to see that the twins were gone.

"Great, now I don't have a guide," I cried trying to find my way. I accidentally ran into a boy.

"Sorry," the boy said. I looked at him. He actually looked like a girl.

"Sorry about that, I'm new here. I'm Cantrelle! And you are…"

"Haruhi Fujioka," the boy/girl said. "What class are you in? I might be able to help you."

"In 1A," I told him/her.

"That's my class. It's just around the corner." Haruhi led me to the classroom. As soon as I walked in, I spotted the twins. I jumped on Hikaru, catching him off guard and grabbing all the attention of the students.

"You two left me!" I yelled hitting his head.

"Get her off of me!" Hikaru yelled. I kept hitting him, unknown to me that the teacher walked in.

"Excuse me, get off Hikaru," the teacher said. She looked at me. "So you're the new girl. Go to the chairman!"

"Whatever," I said skipping out of the room. Thankfully I knew where Daddy's office was. I knocked on his door.

"Come in," he said.

"Hi daddy!" I said skipping in.

"Hey honey, what's the matter?"

"I got into a fight."

"Aki Cantrelle Suoh!"

"What! They were supposed to help me, but they didn't. I just jumped on his back and started to hit his head."

"Aki, you should know better."

"Sorry daddy," I hung my head down.

"It's ok. Now go to class now," he said putting his head in one of his palms. His other hand motioned me away. I jumped out of my seat. "Aki, you were always the one to get in trouble," he mumbled. I smiled. I skipped all the way to the classroom.

"So, now that that's over. Will you introduce yourself to the class?" the teacher asked.

"Yep! I'm Aki Cantrelle! See if you can guess who sister I am. Hikaru and Kaoru don't answer," I waited and nothing ever happened. "You guys are stupid. My full name is Aki Cantrelle Suoh, but I go by Cantrelle. Tamaki's my older brother!" Everyone stared at me weirdly.

"Anyway Ms. Suoh, we will begin our lesson on the history of Japan." Everyone groaned. "Japan is…" the teacher started, but I zoned out. I doodled in my notebook. After I don't know how long, the bell rang. I jumped up and ran to my next class, which I didn't know where to go. I saw Haruhi and went to him/her.

"Where's are next class?"

"Just follow me, I'll show you," Haruhi said starting to walk, hurried to follow after her. I passed a group of girls.

"Tamaki is it true you have a sister," one of the girls asked. I chuckled.

"Yes I do," I heard Tamaki's voice respond.

"So really are Tamaki-senpie's sister," Haruhi asked. I nodded.

"I haven't seen him in eight years," I sadly. "I guess he forgot me to because he didn't recognize me when I came this morning."

"Don't worry, he was just probably being stupid," Haruhi told me.

"Probably," I agreed. Before she could say anything, I felt some kind of sack come over my head. I screamed.


End file.
